Question: Solve for $x$ : $9 = 9x$
Divide both sides by $9$ $ {\dfrac{\color{black}{9}}{9}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{9x}}{9}} $ Simplify: $1 = \dfrac{\cancel{9}x}{\cancel{9}}$ $x = 1$